100 Theme Drabble Requests
by MeisterMinako
Summary: A series of drabbles, most unrelated, featuring characters from various anime/manga, video games, and some Western cartoons. Including but not limited to: Naruto, Bleach, Inu-Yasha, Final Fantasy, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Adventure Time. (All of these drabbles were requested by users on Quizilla.)
1. Heaven — Miroku

_Reader x Miroku from InuYasha_

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, warming the world below it and slightly stinging at [Name]'s skin. Ignoring the burning of her skin, the [h/c]-ette walked with her friends to the nearest village. Kagome, a friend of [Name]'s from school slathered her skin with sunscreen before offering the tube of cream to her friend. Thanking the ebony haired teen, [Name] accepted the tube and began smearing the white glob of cream until it was no longer visible. "What's that?" Shippo asked curiously, clearly interested in the technologies they didn't have in the Feudal Era.

"Sunscreen," [Name] explained. "you put it on and it helps protect your skin from sun damage." Shippo snatched the tube from her hands and looked at it, turning it around in his hands and trying to make sense of it. [Name] really hoped he wouldn't ask how it worked, since she didn't really know the answer herself... let alone how to explain it. Shippo seemed to give up on trying to read the package, giving it back to Kagome who put it back in her yellow backpack.

After a while of traveling, and a short little argument between Inuyasha and Kagome, the motley crew found themselves standing in a small but beautiful village. Colorful flowers, picturesque buildings, lush green foliage, friendly inhabitants, and a surplus of crops – the village seemed to be bright and thriving.

The group unanimously agreed to rest in the village and continue their search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama in the morning before separating. Sango seemed to appreciate the beautiful surroundings with Kirara and Shippo while Kagome (with Inuyasha reluctantly keeping her company) enjoyed speaking with the villagers, one of whom strongly reminded [Name] of Kaede.

Following the dirt paths through the village, [Name] searched for Miroku. The sun was now going down and it had been a while since she had last seen the lecherous monk... Though she wouldn't openly admit it, the [h/c]-ette was starting to worry about him. Of course, she would tell herself that he was fine and lost track of time flirting with the local women.

"Excuse me," She called out timidly, stopping a young woman carrying a bucket of fresh water. "have you seen a monk running around?" [Name] asked. "About this tall," she stated as she held her hand above her head. "dressed in purple robes..." The woman nodded, informing the teen that she had just seen a man fitting that description in the fields. [Name] sincerely thanked the woman before heading in the direction of the fields.

Miroku laid back in the grass, glancing up at the darkening sky with his blue optics. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took and every sigh he let out. The sound of footsteps shuffling through the tall flowers caused him to turn his deep blue gaze in the direction of the noise. Standing above him, [Name] smirked. "Is this where you've been?" She asked, glancing around. Lush green grass and multi-colored poppies grew everywhere, reminding her of a scene in The Wizard of Oz.

"Why?" Miroku asked as he sat up, smiling at the [h/c] haired teen. "Have you been looking for me?" He asked, clearly trying to insinuate something.

Rolling her [e/c] eyes at his question, [Name] sat down beside him. Completely ignoring his questions, she instead said "It's nice out here." Miroku nodded, he couldn't agree with her more. While her eyes were trained on the setting sun, Miroku's were trained on [Name]'s profile. "I almost wish we could just stay here..." She lamented. "and not have to worry about the Shikon no Tama... or Naraku... or school..." As she spoke, [Name] slowly laid back onto the grass. Her [e/c] eyes quickly shifted from the darkening sky to Miroku. "Are you ready to go?" She asked. "The others were looking for you too."

Laying back on the ground next to [Name], Miroku shook his head. "No, not just yet."


	2. Precious Treasure — Howl

_Reader x Howl from Howl's Moving Castle_

* * *

It had been several months since the castle first appeared just outside of Upper Folding, bringing with it a swarm of rumors. Some people believed that the man who lived in the castle was a runaway prince who refused to marry a woman his parents had arranged him to wed. The most popular rumor, though, was that the man was actually a demon who eats the hearts of the young women he seduces.

Despite these rumors, the women wore their finest dresses, styled their hair, and painted their faces with cosmetics in order to catch the attention of the man who resided in the moving castle. The women weren't the only ones who wanted his attention, either. Shop owners would clean, remodel, and restock their stores in order to receive his patronage while the men in the town would try to act like him or mimick his style in order to appeal to the women.

[Name] thought it was stupid, the way the townsfolk were acting. Why did this man matter so much to them? They didn't know him, nor did they know if any of the rumors were true. Hell, for all they know he really is a demon that eats women's hearts! Scoffing, the young woman told herself that she would never be like the others; she wouldn't pull her [h/c] hair up in ridiculous updos, bathe in expensive fabrics and perfumes, or line her [e/c] optics with eye pigment or kohl.

Funnily enough, the girl who didn't try to get his attention ended up being the one Howl found himself drawn to. [Name] stood out in the crowd because she didn't wear lavish dresses, wore her beautiful [h/c] hair in it's natural state, and had a naturally pretty face that didn't need any sort of make-up. When he started courting her, he intended on winning her affections and then breaking her heart. Though it sounds terrible, that was what he was known for. Howl was a heartbreaker.

At first, [Name] ignored his advances and the gifts he tried to shower her with. The young woman found it hard to trust a man who lived in a moving castle and had a reputation for eating hearts. With time, though, Howl had managed to earn her respect and admiration. The first month was rocky, the second was amusing, the third showed signs of promise, and by the fourth he had wound up a friend. The more he got to know the young woman with the [h/c] hair and vibrant [e/e] eyes, the harder he found it to intentionally harm her. By the fifth month, [Name] was living with him in the castle.

Since then, the castle had moved a few times. [Name] would wonder why they moved as much as they did, though Markl and Calcifer assured her that it wasn't anything new. It was a regular thing, Howl coming in and telling Calcifer to move the castle without any reason or warning. While Markl and Calcifer didn't bother questioning it, [Name] had a theory involving the ongoing war.

Her suspicions were finally confirmed when, after having been gone nearly all day, Howl returned home looking rather beat up and much like a bird. Though [Name] clearly knew that Howl was a wizard, capable of great things, his avian appearance shocked her. He collapsed in the chair in front of the fire and, after catching his breath, began transforming back into a human.

"H-Howl?" [Name] asked weakly from the hallway. "Are you okay?" As she spoke, the [h/c]-ette cautiously entered the living room. His glassy blue eyes turned to rest on her own [e/c] optics and he smiled weakly at her. "Look at you!" She groaned, gaze landing on the various cuts and bruises that marred Howl's complexion. "What happened?"

"I've decided to stop running," Howl stated simply, standing up and placing his hands on gently on [Name]'s shoulders. Leaning in closer to the young woman, his shaky breath hit her cheeks. "because I finally have something to protect, something worth fighting for."


	3. Innocence — Noctis Lucis Caelum

_Reader x Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy Versus XIII_

* * *

His warm lips pressed against her jawline, following it down her throat and stopping when they reached the tender junction between her shoulder and her neck. The young Caelum nipped at and sucked on the exposed skin, surely leaving a bruise behind, as his hands fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. Taking in shallow and uneven breaths, [Name] removed her hands from Noctis' soft raven locks and helped his fingers undo the little plastic buttons. "I–I've got it..." Noctis breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. He'd never done this before...

The [h/c]-ette let him finish with the buttons and toss the article of clothing aside, landing somewhere on the other side of his room, before returning the favor. Her slender fingers slipped underneath his dark shirt and ran up his torso, feeling every muscle tense underneath her touch. "Are you nervous?" She asked, her tone soft and concerned, as she gripped at the fabric of his shirt.

Noctis shook his head, though it wasn't half as convincing as he had hoped it would be. The truth was, Noctis Lucis Caelum really wasn't nearly as confident as he seemed. In fact, the young heir was actually rather shy and put on a 'cool guy' façade to hide that fact. It always seemed that [Name] could see right through that act, though...

Pressing her lips softly against his, [Name] gave Noctis a sweet and reassuring kiss. In response, the young man kissed her back with less hesitance than any of the kisses they had shared before. When he was with her, the problems he faced seemed to disappear. For just a moment he didn't have to deal with the stress of protecting his kingdom and his people or defending the crystal that many unsavory characters have tried to steal before. Whenever he was with [Name], Noctis could just be himself.

Pulling away from the kiss, gentle [e/c] optics met worried blue ones. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, cupping the young man's cheek in her soft hand.

Leaning into her touch, one word escaped Noctis' lips. "No."

[Name] didn't need to know about the upcoming battles, the plans he and Ignis have been coming up with. She didn't need to be corrupted by war or politics. All he wanted was for her to remain innocent and not to have to dirty her hands and conscious.


	4. Broken Pieces — Hidan

_Reader x Hidan from Naruto / Shippuden_

* * *

"Fucking bitch!" The silver-haired man yelled as the back of his pale hand connected with the [skin tone] flesh of [Name]'s cheek. The sound of the slap echoed in the couple's apartment, followed closely by the sound of the [h/c]-ette falling backwards into the shelving unit and collapsing onto the cold linoleum floor. "Don't fucking lie to me, I know you were with that fucking accountant!" He growled, his purple eyes narrowing as he watched his girlfriend try to pick herself up. "I'm not fucking stupid!"

Weakly, [Name] tried to explain herself. "Kakuzu's just a co-worker, Hidan..." She spoke softly and evenly, trying not to upset him any further. "I was just–" The [h/c]-ette's explanation was cut short by Hidan's fist colliding with her face and knocking her back down. Wide, frightened, [e/c] optics stared up at her enraged boyfriend, fearfully wondering what was going to happen next.

"Don't fucking talk to me, you whore." Hidan warned, his voice darkened by malice. The silver-haired male grabbed his keys and exited the apartment, letting the door slam behind him. The sound of his car starting up and driving away signaled to [Name] that he was finally gone.

Suddenly and without warning, hot tears began to fall and sting at the wounds on the young woman's face. Her body began to shake involuntarily as she sobbed. She felt pathetic and wondered how on Earth things had gotten like this. When their relationship started, Hidan was surprisingly sweet despite his bad boy image and reputation...

Shakily and slowly, [Name] picked herself up and headed into the bathroom to assess the damage. The person in the mirror looked absolutely miserable, inside and out. Her [h/c] hair was a mess, her [e/c] eyes refused to shine or sparkle, and her sallow skin was littered with cuts, scabs, and bruises. [Name] twisted the handle, letting the cold water fill the sink so she could clean herself up a bit.

Hours after their argument Hidan returned home, quickly spotting [Name] sitting on the couch and staring blankly at the television. "Hey..." Speaking softly, he tried to join her on the couch. When the [h/c]-ette didn't object, he took the seat next to her and handed her a bouquet of roses. "I'm sorry."

[E/c] optics met purple ones and, despite the feeling of hope that rose in her chest, a tiny voice in the back of her head told her things weren't going to change. They never did. It was a vicious cycle, one that [Name] was used to. He would abuse her, apologize, shower her in gifts, and then abuse her again.

Despite the tiny voice's warnings, [Name] smiled and thanked him.


End file.
